


Fine, Great

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jackie needs to learn that it's okay to take care of himself.
Series: Tumblr Requests! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Kudos: 15





	Fine, Great

“Jackie!”

Jackie flinched at hearing his name and stared Henrik in the eyes. He’d zoned out again, which was the fourth time that conversation.

“S-sorry. I wasn’t-I just-” He stammered, trying to get a clear picture of the man in front of him. The room looked like it was spinning and nothing sat right. It was difficult to focus on anything, especially Henrik.

“Are you feeling ok? You haven’t been yourself lately.”

Henrik cupped Jackie’s face in his hands. The hero’s eyes looked glazed over like he was looking at something out of his line of sight.

“’M fine!” Jackie snapped and pushed Henrik’s hand away from his face.“Why do y'all have to act like I’m something fragile all the time?”

“Listen, if something’s wrong you can t-”

“I told you, I’m fine! Now, let me go back out there.”

He started to stand from his chair, but his head spun again. Jackie clung to the chair tightly trying to balance himself and straighten out his vision. Everything seemed to hurt at once, and he shook just trying to take a step.

“When was the last time you ate anything?”

Jackie didn’t speak, his stomach did for him. It had been days, maybe? He hadn’t counted.

“I-I told you. I said I was…” He was shaking to the point of not being able to finish his sentence.

“Sit down.” Henrik’s eyes turned sympathetic, and he sighed. Jackie complied, finally.

“You have to eat something. You’ve been over-exerting yourself for hours. That’ll take a toll on you eventually.”

The hero shook his head. He didn’t have time to eat, he had to be out there saving people, right? So much time was being wasted by him being weak already, eating was the last thing he had time to do.

“Jackie…please. It’s okay to take care of yourself.” Henrik leaned in and awkwardly placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, giving it a parental squeeze.

A tear spilled out of his eyes, and he quickly wiped it. He repeated Henrik’s phrase over and over again in his head until it finally stuck: It’s ok to take care of yourself.

So, he left the room and he did.


End file.
